One Summer Day
by ElisabethCarter
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Shaggy and Velma started dating in the new Mystery Incorporated series? This is my version of how their relationship began. This has no relation to my other stories. Please read and review! Thank you!


**Have you ever wondered how Shaggy and Velma started dating in the new Mystery Incorporated series? Their relationship in this show is...special, and this is my explanation of how it all began. I'm sorry if it's not as romantic or fluffy as you want it to be, but this is the way I chose to write it. Thanks to HaleyBo13 for the great idea for this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scooby-Doo or any of the characters.**

_One summer day, three months before the show takes place..._

Shaggy was walking home from his job at the local Malt Shop. His feet were dragging on the floor and his head was hung low. Shaggy, who was normally such a carefree and happy person, was feeling a form of depression that is often associated with the departure of a friend.

A week earlier, Scooby-Doo had left to visit some of his relatives, Scrappy and Yabba-Doo. Unfortunately, this meant that both the dog and his owner were forced to endure the sadness that came with being separated from one's closest friend.

So, there Shaggy was, trudging along the path to his house. If the dog had been there, Shaggy would not have been walking home alone. Instead, he would have been accompanied by a talking animal with a speech impediment. The two of them used to have so much fun on those walks back from the Malt Shop. Come to think of it, they could pretty much have fun anywhere. He sighed as another wave of loneliness struck him. With Scooby, his days had been filled with laughter and companionship, but now there was only a silent void. Shaggy would have filled this friendless space with Daphne or Fred, but Fred was always busy building traps and Daphne occuppied her time by watching him. That left Velma.

Over the past week, Shaggy and Velma had bonded more, forming a closer friendship than they'd ever had. Shaggy also began to pick up on some not-so-subtle flirtation on Velma's part. She was always batting her eyelashes and leaning closer to him. At first, Shaggy had been hesitant to reciprocate this advances. After all, they were friends and nothing more. Yet he noticed that Velma was actually very pretty, very fun to talk to, and very sweet. All of these things had led Shaggy to harbor some sort of strange new feeling toward her.

But even with his stronger-than-ever friendship with Velma, Shaggy still missed Scooby-Doo. Despite Shaggy's newfound attraction to her, there was no possible way Velma could act as a substitute for Shaggy's best friend. Still, it was nice that she'd been there for him when he needed cheering up.

Shaggy paused his musings as he walked up the steps to his house. As he opened the door, he half-expected to see Scooby-Doo waiting on the other side. Scooby, however, was not there. Instead, sitting on the living room couch, Velma was watching TV. When she heard the door open, she stood and looked at Shaggy, who was surprised that she was there.

"Like, hey, Velma," Shaggy said to her, a confused expression on his face as he walked toward the brunette.

Velma didn't pay any attention to his puzzled look. She didn't even bother to explain why she had been waiting in his house for him to get home. Instead, she simply replied, "Hi, Shaggy!" and gave him a quick hug.

Shaggy rubbed the back of his neck, trying to figure out how to ask her what the hell she was doing there without sounding too rude. "Um, like, Velma, why were you sitting on my couch? And, like, watching my TV?"

Velma blushed slightly, but soon she got over her embarrassment and explained everything. "Um, well, Shaggy, I was waiting for you to get back from the Malt Shop. I have something I need to ask you." Upon receiving no response to this, she continued. "I was wondering if you wanted to maybe...go out...with me sometime." She said the words in a nervous sort of rush, but looked almost entirely confident about getting an affirmation from the scrawny boy.

Shaggy looked confused once more. Before he even thought about what he was saying, he asked, "Isn't the guy supposed to ask that?"

Velma's pride was hurt. "That's not an answer," she replied simply, thinking about the possibility that he would refuse her.

Shaggy immediately noticed that she was doubting his affections. Not wanting to make her suffer more, he quickly agreed to go out with her. He was glad that she had asked him, partly because he really did like her, and also due to the fact that this relationship meant that he would not have to feel alone anymore.

A large grin spread across Velma's face. First she gave Shaggy another hug, then she grabbed his face in her hands. Then, pulling him downward, she kissed him. Their lips met for only a short amount of time, yet it seemed like an eternity. When they broke apart, Shaggy led her back over to the couch, where they sat down, arms wrapped around each other.

For the next hour or so, Shaggy and Velma remained cuddled up on the couch, watching Vincent Van Ghoul movies and kissing about every fifteen minutes. For each of them, this was bliss.

Then, it all ended. The sound of the door opening could be heard over Van Ghoul's films. Shaggy hopped up from the couch, leaving Velma sitting by herself. He ran over to the door, finding that his dog, his best friend, his pet, was eagerly waiting.

"Scooby-Doo!" Shaggy cried, smiling.

"Raggy!" the dog responded, jumping on top of his master.

Scooby then proceeded to lick Shaggy's face as a sign of affection. Shaggy laughed and eventually convinced Scooby to get off of him.

Velma sat on the couch still, watching this scene unfold. She observed the glee and pure joy on Shaggy's face, an expression that he hadn't had with her. Still, Velma was determined to carry on her relationship with the skinny coward, despite this new competition for his attention.

For the first time ever, Velma looked at Scooby-Doo with a mixture of jealously and competitiveness running through her.

* * *

**Tell me what you guys think! **


End file.
